


Todo por un sueño - #ConcursoEreriren

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es un omega campirano que quiere triunfar en la ciudad, su sueño es estudiar y ser doctor. Eren es un acaudalado caballero que sueña con tener un hijo. Ambos enredarán sus destinos en la búsqueda de sus deseos. Alpha y omega se ayudarán, hasta que descubran que tal vez, todo se trata del mismo sueño...One Shot/AU época victoriana/Romance/Omegaverse/m-preg/Lemon/Ereri/LeveFari
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Furlan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Todo por un sueño - #ConcursoEreriren

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. tengo un montón de cosas para publicar, pero me anoté en concursos y debo cumplir, espero me puedan apoyar y si les gustó el relato sean tan amables de dejarme un review, aunque sea uno chiquito, mil, mil gracias!
> 
> Nota importante: No tuve tiempo de corregir va medio en crudo, sepan disculpas si hay errores, perdón! Por cierto, esto es un omegaverse ambientado en los inicios del 1800 en Inglaterra, porque yolo, así que imagínense el escenario al estilo de la novela Cumbres Borrascosas pero sin la violencia, je, los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Omegaverse, mpreg, alpha-omega, sin la voz y otras cosas, un omegaverse bien simplón, mucho fluff, romance, meloso hasta dar el punto de empalagar, eso creo al menos, lemon, detalles explícitos y jugosos (literal), contenido R18, cliché a morir y bueno, eso es todo, amikos.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Si puedes soñarlo, puedes lograrlo".** _

_**Walt Disney** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Londres, 1820.

Cuando bajó del carruaje miró a todas partes esa enorme mansión que parecía elevarse infinitamente por encima de su cabeza. Quedó con la boca abierta varios minutos hasta que el mayordomo se le acercó, al notar que él se quedaba pegado en el lugar sin atisbos de moverse.

—Señorito Levi, bienvenido a la mansión de Sir Jaeger, el paje le llevará sus maletas y-

—Solo tengo esto —Se apresuró a responder mostrando una pequeña maleta que portaba en su mano, colgando del mismo brazo un abrigo de pana oscura—. Oh, perdón, no tengo muchos modales, buenos días tenga usted, eh... ¿cuál es su gracia?

—Robert.

—Buenos días, Robert.

—Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros, señorito. Sígame, por favor.

Levi caminó sin escatimar su asombro a cada paso que daba, su boca seguía abierta y su cabeza girando como trompo en todas direcciones.

—¡Jesús! ¡Este lugar es enorme! ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí?

—Bueno, Sir Jaeger y la servidumbre, a veces recibe visitas de sus familiares, pero es muy ocasional.

Caminaron por al menos unos quince minutos, atravesando pasillos, subiendo escaleras, hasta al fin dar con un hermoso cuarto, amplio, grande y alfombrado.

—Señorito, esta será su habitación.

Levi giró sobre sí mismo y miró al mayordomo con la boca abierta de par en par, luego sonrió brevemente.

—Es un castillote.

—Una mansión para ser más precisos. ¿No había visto una casa así antes?

—En una pintura que tenían en la biblioteca del pueblo. Pero así de lejos. ¿De verdad me voy a quedar aquí? Es muy grande, ¿no hay nada más... uh, modesto? Me llevará una eternidad limpiar el lugar.

—Oh, pero está muy limpio, señorito, yo me encargué personalmente que todo fuera de su agrado. Tiene una bandeja con manzanas, dos jarros de agua llenos, un baño privado, una vista inmejorable del patio, ¿quiere mirar? —dijo señalando al enorme ventanal.

Levi tiró la maleta y el abrigo y corrió hasta el ventanal donde apretó todo su rostro contra el vidrio, los ojos nuevos llenándosele de flores, grada, canteros, fuentes y sol.

—Abra el ventanal si gusta, hoy está excepcionalmente soleado.

Levi abrió el mismo de par en par y salió al balcón, del patio al balcón habría un metro de distancia, ni lo pensó, se subió al barandal y saltó al mismo.

—¡Señorito Levi, cuidado! —dijo Robert corriendo hacia el lugar y sintiendo que se le subía el corazón a la garganta.

Levi ya había tomado carrera correteando por la zona.

—¡Estoy bien, Roberto, no te preocupes!

El mayordomo lo miró desconcertado y largó un hondo suspiro. ¿De dónde había traído a ese muchacho el amo de la casa? Se esperaba un chico humilde por las novedades que habían llegado hasta sus oídos, pero este chico era... un poco salvaje.

—Es Robert... —habló más para sí mismo y regresó para ordenar el pobre equipaje del joven.

Solo tenía dos pantalones, negros como el que tenía puesto, algo viejos, dos camisas blancas, un par de zapatos de vestir y un blazer negro, eso era todo. Había otras chucherías, como un muñeco (¿un oso?) hecho de algo como arpillera, bastante maltratado, flores secas, una cabeza de girasol al que le faltaban la mitad de las semillas, unas medias de lana y un par de guantes maltratados.

Los acomodó en el vestidor, al lado de la cuantiosa ropa que había sido seleccionada. La miró con desaprobación, con seguridad la mayoría le quedaría grande, debería ocuparse cuanto antes, el amo cenaría con él y era su responsabilidad que luciera cuando menos "decente". Había mucho trabajo.

—Roberto.

El mayordomo casi salta hasta el techo porque no lo había escuchado en ningún momento y al girarse vio a Levi con los zapatos en la mano y los pies llenos de tierra y pasto.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarlo, solo quería decirle que ¿a qué hora toman el desayuno aquí? Estoy que me muero de hambre. Oh, cierto, las manzanas —dijo girándose y yendo a la fuente para pescar una.

Le dio un gran mordisco y un poco de jugo se le deslizó por la barbilla, la boca llena a más no poder.

—Si el señorito lo desea puedo hacerle traer lo que guste, ¿un sándwich de pecho de pavo tal vez? ¿Tostadas, galletas, huevos escaldados? ¿Café, té negro? Lo que usted pida.

—Yo le pregunté si ya desayunaron aquí.

—Pues sí, desayunamos en la cocina a las seis, ya que hay muchas actividades a lo largo del día.

—Oh, entonces el almuerzo.

—A las doce en punto.

—Entonces almorzaré con ustedes.

—No, señorito, le traeré el servicio a su habitación, no debe ir a la cocina.

—¿Por qué?

—Vaya, porque es un invitado de honor, los invitados no comen en la cocina.

—Invitado, bah, al final solo seré un empleado más. Quiero comer en la cocina, total que ese tal Sir no viene hasta la noche, ¿cierto?

—Sir Eren Jaeger tiene muchas y variadas obligaciones en la ciudad, trabaja con ahínco y sin descanso y... sí, vuelve por las noches.

—Y bueno, no me apetece estar todo solo por aquí, así que avíseme para ir al almuerzo, así también conozco a los demás, supongo que no los meteré en aprietos por eso, ¿no?

—Como desee, señorito.

—Señorito es una palabra larguísima, soy Levi.

—Como guste, se-Levi. Por cierto, me retiro un momento, debo traerle el contrato para que lo firme.

—Bueno.

Apenas se quedó solo, limpió sus pies y fue a tirarse como una bomba humana a la cama. Se quedó quieto allí mirando todos los dibujos extraños que estaban pintados en el techo y esa lámpara enorme llena de caireles y cuarzos. ¡Qué gran cantidad de derroche!

Él jamás podría vivir en un lugar como ése, si era bonito y todo pero quería ir a la ciudad, quería estudiar, quería conocer, viajar, culturizarse, acceder a todas esas cosas a las que no había podido hasta el momento. Y cuando parecía que sería imposible hacerlo, salía esa oportunidad de oro que no pensaba perderse con nada. Un caballero de la zona ofrecía una cantidad exorbitante de dinero a un omega puro que pudiera concebir su descendencia.

Apenas se enteró de la novedad, se había fugado varias veces al pueblo para averiguar y estar completamente seguro que no era un fraude, pero al parecer la propuesta era cierta.

Fue a hablar con el representante de ese señor, había una larga fila de omegas (muchos no eran puros), esperando por su turno para inscribirse. Claro que la mayoría desistió al darse cuenta que el caballero no quería desposar a ninguno, solo quería un hijo y ya, sin ataduras de ninguna clase. Para él era el arreglo perfecto.

Quedaron solo cuatro omegas, de los cuales dos eran mujeres más grandes que él y una tercera que aunque era joven estaba tosiendo. Sin pelos en la lengua Levi indicó que él era joven, fuerte y un omega absolutamente puro. Omitió que estaba comprometido y a punto de casarse, ya que ese asunto lo estaba llevando a cabo su madre sin su consentimiento. De alguna manera terminó convenciendo al emisario de que era la mejor opción disponible, además de que aceptaba absolutamente cualquier cláusula de confidencialidad, de abandono o de cancelación siempre y cuando se le abonara lo acordado.

Determinaron que en el lapso de una semana lo vendrían a buscar para ir a vivir a la mansión por el tiempo que le tomara gestar una criatura. Estaba feliz, al fin había conseguido el dinero necesario para poder irse de ahí, para poder realizar sus sueños, incluso si eso significaba dejar un hijo en el camino, de todas maneras no estaba en sus planes convertirse en un esposo devoto y vivir confinado a las tareas de una casa y los deseos de un estúpido esposo. Lo sentía en su corazón, él había nacido para mucho más.

Su madre rompió a llorar cuando le contó sus planes, porque claro, ¿qué madre estaría orgullosa de que su hijo o hija omega quisiera irse a vivir viajando por el mundo sin posibilidad de darle nietos a los cuales mimar? Kuchel, la madre de Levi, tenía frecuentes episodios depresivos, en los que constantemente se echaba la culpa de tener un hijo tan rebelde y liberal debido a que nunca tuvo un padre alpha que lo supiera enderezar. A último momento había logrado comprometerlo (vale aclarar que bastante obligado) con un alpha muy lindo y bien acomodado del pueblo, el señor Farlan Church.

Para ser honestos, a Levi le gustaba el panadero. Era un tipo honesto, trabajador, bien parecido (y al que le había dejado meterle mano en variadas ocasiones cuando iba "de visita" a su negocio una que otra siesta), nunca había ido más lejos de unos besos y caricias calientes... bueno, excepto aquella vez que bebieron vino en el depósito del lugar y Farlan lo apretó contra una de las paredes y le metió un poco los dedos, pero al menos no le había metido "otra cosa". Levi quería hacerlo con el hombre, pero si eso significaba tener que casarse y perder su libertad, pues, podía esperar un poco, nadie se moría por no follar.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las calientes manos del panadero tocándolo de esa manera indecente que lo hacía humedecerse entre las piernas y ponerse duro. El panadero tenía unos ojos hermosos, sus besos eran tan ricos y siempre lo llenaba de halagos y piropos, el problema es que insistía con sus planes de "Levi, quiero tener una docena de hijos contigo", y entonces todos sus deseos y pasiones se congelaban como la nieve en el invierno más frío. Quería a Farlan, pero no compartía esos objetivos, no quería ser un omega más, guardado y subyugado a las obligaciones de una casa, incluso si el panadero ganaba lo suficiente para tener servidumbre, no le interesaba esa vida.

No iba a mentirse, le costó dejar el pueblo, no fue a despedirse porque no quería romper el corazón de ese buen hombre (aunque seguramente se le rompería cuando se enterara de su partida). Pobre Farlan. Le tenía lástima, pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para sus planes.

El mayordomo lo fue a buscar para el almuerzo, trató de memorizar el cómo volver a su habitación, porque ese lugar era demasiado grande y fácil para perderse. Igual debería aprender un par de cosas, pero había tiempo aún.

En la casa trabajaban cerca de veinte personas, cinco sólo para mantener el extenso jardín, dos para los establos y el resto que se la pasaban limpiando, lavando y cocinando. No se iba a cansar de repetirlo, un enorme desperdicio. Por la tarde se fue a visitar los establos, caminó por los alrededores y finalmente se dejó llevar por el mayordomo hasta un baño enorme, tan enorme que un grupo de tres mucamas lo ayudaron (como si sus propias manos fueran inútiles) para asearse y usar unas ropas incómodas y extrañas según su punto de vista, todo para que el tal Sir ese estuviera a gusto. ¡Qué tontería! Si después de todo lo iba a desnudar para hacer lo suyo.

Lo llevaron a un salón gigante donde lo sentaron en una mesa ridículamente larga, a la espera del gran amo y señor de ese lugar fastuoso. La primera hora más o menos esperó tranquilo, pero llegando a la segunda se comenzó a desesperar.

—¿Cuánto más falta? —preguntó al mayordomo con notable ofuscación.

—Le pido disculpas, señorito, pero a veces el señor Jaeger no tiene un horario de regreso definido.

—Pero ya tengo hambre.

—Puedo traerle unos pancitos calientes de la cocina para que la espera no se le haga tan penosa.

—¡Uuufff!

Robert se dirigió a la cocina y pidió unos pequeños bollitos con una salsa caliente, esperando con eso aplacar un poco el hambre del invitado, cosa que resultó efectiva en gran medida.

Finalmente el amo llegó una hora más tarde, con cara taciturna, grandes ojeras y una expresión de haber vivido alguna clase de tragedia. Levi estaba soplando su flequillo, mientras estaba desparramado en su silla, tal como un soufflé que acaba de colapsar. Se acomodó cuando sintió los pasos aproximándose, sin embargo Eren llegó, no saludó a nadie y tomó lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Cuál es el menú? —dijo con una voz que parecía un trueno a su mayordomo.

—Sheper's Pie, o también puede deleitarse con uno de sus favoritos, Cordero asado con verduras grilladas, o pastel de carne y riñón con puré de papas y coliflor, también puede optar por Beef Wellington con sopa. O si prefiere algo más específi-

—El último, quiero terminar cuanto antes.

—De inmediato —dijo el mayordomo y por detrás salieron dos mucamas al trote a cumplir lo solicitado.

Levi enarcó una ceja mientras observaba como el amo se lavaba las manos con ayuda de otro sirviente y mascullaba algunas cosas. Miró al mayordomo y le consultó.

—¿Y yo que voy a cenar?

—Lo mismo que el amo.

—¿Solo él puede elegir?

—El beef está sabroso, suave y apetitoso, es carne de primera calidad —trató de convencerlo y funcionó.

Levi miró a Eren, estarían a unos cinco metros de distancia, por lo que se levantó, tomó su plato y copa y se acercó unos tres lugares más. A Robert casi le da un infarto y el resto de los presentes se quedó estupefacto. Eren al fin depositó sus ojos sobre el omega y lo miró con molestia, pero el invitado no se dio por aludido. Una vez que se acomodó y tomó asiento miró al dueño del lugar y le habló con normalidad.

—Buenas noches, Sir Jaeger, soy Levi Ackerman, llegué hoy y lo estuve esperando casi tres horas aquí.

—No le pedí que se acercara —respondió el hombre y movió su mano como quien aleja un perro—. Vuelve a tu asiento asignado.

—¿Por qué? No hay más nadie que se vaya a sentar, ¿o sí?

—Porque es una orden, omega. Así de simple, si yo no le ordeno que se acerque, no lo haga por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—Le acabo de decir que porque es una orden.

—Disculpe, Sir caballero, me parece que es una gran falta de respeto tenerme casi tres horas esperando para poder cenar y cuando finalmente usted llega, dice que me quiere lejos, ni siquiera sé qué es un beef Wellington o como sea el nombre. ¿Entonces para qué lo estuve esperando? Si usted no quería cenar conmigo lo hubiera dicho desde un principio y yo me iba a comer a la cocina que se la pasa mejor que aquí.

—Señorito Levi, por favor —dijo Robert visiblemente nervioso y tratando de aplacar los ánimos, pero el joven no se daba por aludido.

Eren se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia el lugar donde Levi estaba sentado, le habló con voz potente y dura.

—Soy el amo de esta propiedad y tenemos un contrato de por medio, de manera que tiene que obedecer mis órdenes, y si yo le digo que se siente allá, se sienta allá, no voy a tolerar que me discuta o argumente mis decisiones, ¿está claro, omega?

Levi lejos de sentirse intimidado frunció el ceño.

—Primero, usted y yo no tenemos ningún contrato, al menos ninguno firmado, porque que yo recuerde aún no firmé nada, segundo, no es mi culpa que usted no tenga modales, yo vengo del campo, pero usted con toda su educación citadina no sabe ni siquiera saludar cuando ingresa a un salón, especialmente cuando hubo gente que lo estuvo esperando, tercero lo dejo comiendo solo porque la verdad se me acaba de quitar todo el hambre. Buenas noches, Sir Jaeger.

Dicho lo cual se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse. Eren sintió que le hervía la sangre y le gritó.

—¡Omega, vuelva aquí en este instante! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?!

Levi lo miró por encima de su hombro, sin amilanarse en lo absoluto y le respondió.

—Si usted quiere que lo trate bien, entonces hábleme en un tono adecuado, de otra manera me veré obligado a ignorarlo, yo no me comunico a los gritos, y reitero: buenas noches, alpha maleducado.

Y se fue. Robert tuvo un pre infarto en los siguientes segundos en donde Eren estaba como petrificado observando por donde el omega se había retirado. Comenzó a rezar a Dios porque su amo no estallara en cólera. Sin embargo el alpha parecía demasiado cansado como para intentar hacer algo.

—Voy a despedir a quien haya contratado a semejante sujeto tan molesto —soltó por lo bajo.

Levi estuvo dando varias vueltas tratando de encontrar el camino a la cocina, pero sin éxito. Incluso hasta volvió al mismo salón donde el alpha comía en estricto silencio a no ser por el golpeteo suave de los cubiertos sobre la loza. Cuando al fin pudo encontrar una mucama le pidió que lo guiara a la cocina. Los sirvientes se alejaban de él como si fuera una brasa encendida y le parecía un poco curioso. No tenía miedo de nada, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Qué le dijera que se fuera? Bueno, lidiaría con eso, ya estaba en la gran ciudad de todas maneras, buscaría trabajo de alguna cosa, podía a rebuscárselas, se consideraba una persona inteligente y capaz.

Comió otro sándwich de ternera, junto a una compota de peras y limonada, y cuando sintió el estómago lleno, agradeció y volvió a su cuarto, con ayuda de otra mucama. Apenas llegó, sintió la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas. Era Eren, venía como una turba y se lo notaba embroncado. Se giró y se miraron unos segundos.

—¿Entonces no ha firmado aún el contrato?

—Es que no entendía ciertas partes.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que entender? Tendrá a mi hijo, me lo entregará apenas dé a luz y no reclamará nada, por ese servicio le pagaré lo que no llegaría a ganar ni trabajando de sol a sol en tres vidas juntas.

—Bueno, eso es un supuesto.

—¿Qué?

—Que usted supone que yo trabajando de sol a sol durante tres vidas no ganaría lo que usted me quiere pagar, en realidad eso no lo sabe. Si yo fuera médico tal vez con media vida o menos.

—Pero actualmente no lo es.

—Aún. Yo estudiaré y seré un profesional.

Eren echó a reír con ganas y elevó las cejas con desdén.

—Menuda personalidad tiene este omega.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de este alpha.

Eren volvió a ponerse serio y se acercó, tratando de intimidarlo con su complexión y altura.

—Para usted, soy el amo.

—Y para usted, soy Levi.

—De acuerdo, Levi.

—De acuerdo, "soy el amo".

Eren soltó un bufido y caminó a su alrededor como si lo examinara y Levi observaba atentamente su evaluación.

—No parece un omega puro, no tiene las características usuales.

—¿Acaso hay requisitos que cumplir para serlo? Mis exámenes médicos acreditan esa información.

—Por empezar no es muy atractivo, está delgado, pequeño, pálido, debilucho.

—No soy un debilucho, apuesto a que yo podría levantar cosas más pesadas que usted.

—Y es un lengua floja.

—¿Le molesta que le diga las cosas que realmente pienso, señor?

—Debería ser como todo omega, dócil y obediente.

—Pues usted no me paga para ser dócil u obediente, sino para concebir su progenie. Así que yo seré como soy, lamento si eso le incomoda.

—No se crea tanto, omega, puedo cancelar el contrato y lo echarían de inmediato a la calle.

—En eso tiene razón, señor. Pero entonces usted tendría que ponerse a buscar de nuevo otro omega que acepte todas esas cláusulas caprichosas que ha colocado en el documento, al parecer... está difícil encontrar omegas que cedan a sus exigencias, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Va a firmar o no?

—Lo haré.

Levi caminó hasta un escritorio a un costado de la habitación y tomó una pluma, mojó la punta en el tintero y firmó hoja por hoja las ocho páginas, mientras Eren miraba por detrás con paciencia.

—Bueno, ahí está.

—Perfecto, ahora desnúdese.

—Ah, ¿cómo? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—¿Ya mismo?

Eren enarcó una ceja y lo miró con severa frialdad. Levi suspiró, no es como si esperara que las cosas fueran diferentes y mejor terminar con ese trámite cuanto antes.

—¿Usted no se va a desnudar? —preguntó mientras intentaba esconder como le empezaban a temblar los dedos para abrirse los cuantiosos botones que tenía esa vestimenta.

—Lo haré a su tiempo, primero quiero ver su cuerpo.

—Escuche, ¿podemos tomar un poco de vino aunque sea?

—Si es lo que necesita...

Eren caminó hasta un mueble del lugar y lo manipuló, Levi abrió grande sus ojos al ver que era una licorera y muy bien aprovisionada, la verdad es que por respeto no se había puesto a husmear en todas las cosas que tenía en el cuarto, tal vez lo hiciera, más tarde cuando todo eso terminara. El noble se tomó su tiempo para elegir una de las varias botellas que estaban ahí junto a dos copas que dejó sobre una mesa mientras procedía a abrir el vino.

Levi se acercó y se ofreció a servir, primero llenó el vaso del Sir y luego se empinó la botella y le dio un trago bien largo mientras Eren lo miraba asombrado.

—Ah, es de los buenos —suspiró al fin mientras dejaba la bebida sobre la madera.

—Oiga, tómelo con calma, no quiero que esté todo ebrio cuando se lo haga.

—Eso no sucederá, señor, yo nunca he estado ebrio antes, tengo una especie de don —explicó mientras se quitaba el saco y el pañuelo blanco que le habían enrollado en el cuello.

El noble enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

—Es difícil de creer.

—Mire, yo puedo ser un poco torpe y poco leído, pero no soy mentiroso, de eso puede estar seguro.

—Me gustaría ver cuál es su límite para el alcohol, todos tenemos uno, yo también soy de buen beber, si es como dice sería interesante experimentar.

—¿Quiere que probemos ahora? —comentó con alegría, a lo mejor podían posponer el coito, sin embargo la mirada seria del hombre dio por tierra a sus conjeturas.

—Ahora tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar. Déjeme a mí o le tomará toda la noche —soltó con molestia y se acercó al joven para apurar el proceso de desabotonar.

Levi bajó la mirada y contuvo la respiración para mostrarse firme, nunca le habían intimidado los alphas, pero ciertamente no tenía suficiente experiencia para acostarse con uno de buenas a primeras, aunque tuviera toda la voluntad de aparentar. Observó los finos, largos, bonitos dedos de piel levemente más oscura que la suya, las uñas cuidadas, su altura, todas condiciones dignas de un alpha puro. A él le gustaba ser omega, a diferencia de su madre y de muchos otros, nunca había renegado de ello, al contrario para él era motivo de orgullo. Se estremeció cuando Eren le quitó la camisa finalmente y reveló su torso desnudo. Procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón que cayó a sus pies de inmediato dejándolo con la ropa interior blanca. Sacudió sus pies para quitarse los zapatos y las medias.

Hubiera preferido no ruborizarse, pero estaba nervioso y le costaba bastante mantener a raya las reacciones de su cuerpo. Al fin lo miró al rostro. Eren seguía muy serio, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa en reiteradas ocasiones mientras giraba a su alrededor, como un científico que examina una rareza. Se detuvo, extendió su mano hacia el vientre del omega, donde depositó las falanges de sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo.

—¿Realmente tiene un receptáculo aquí capaz de albergar un hijo?

—Eh, bueno... sí, eso tenemos los omegas.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Por lo visto tiene muchos músculos innecesarios.

—Jamás me he enfermado, mi salud es muy buena, así que no hay motivos para creer que no seré de utilidad, por otra parte sí que son necesarios mis músculos, apuesto a que usted no ha tenido que cosechar girasoles, maíz y duraznos año tras año.

—Como sea, quítese el resto y recuéstese en la cama —ordenó mientras señalaba los calzones de Levi, luego se giró y comenzó a desvestirse.

Levi desató los botones y las cintas que faltaban, dobló la prenda y la dejó sobre la mesa y quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Eren se estaba desnudando más allá, de manera que tomó la botella de vino y se dirigió a la cama, inspiró y volvió a beber un buen sorbo, necesita un poco de valentía, una vez que esa noche pasara sería más sencillo afrontar el resto, o al menos eso se repetía. Acomodó las almohadas y almohadones y se recostó un poco inclinado, de tanto en tanto siguió dándole sorbos a la botella, hasta que sintió que el peso se hundía a su lado. Miró con algo de timidez, tampoco es como si fuera a encontrarse con un panorama demasiado diferente al de él, incluso un par de veces había espiado a Farlan cuando iba a orinar, y una vez se había cambiado en un cuartito y lo había visto desnudo, así que nada podía sorprend- ¡WHOAAAA!

Encogió las piernas sobre su vientre y tragó en seco al ver semejante anatomía. Eren seguía serio pero su entrepierna ya estaba un poco erecta, era bastante diferente de las expectativas que tenía Levi, y para que mentir, intimidante. Trató de mirar al rostro del alpha pero los ojos se le volvían a su entrepierna.

—¿Algún problema, omega?

—¿No? Es decir, entienda que es la primera vez que, eh, que yo, eh...

—¡Válgame! Encima un primerizo —rezongó Eren pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Bueno, en mi defensa diré que en los requisitos requeridos no pedían que uno tuviera experien- ¡Aaah!

Eren tiró de uno de sus tobillos y lo deslizó al centro de la cama, Levi atinó a sostener la botella con el pico hacia arriba para no volcarlo en la cama, Eren se la quitó de las manos y la puso en la mesa de luz. Luego regresó y se acostó sobre el omega que no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa.

—Entendido, no sabes nada de cómo funciona esto, tampoco esperes que yo te dé lecciones, no soy ningún profesor, con que lubriques es suficiente.

—¿Lu-lubricar? ¡Ah!

Levi sintió la boca del alpha contra su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus manos apretaron el edredón bajo sus cuerpos, mientras su corazón se disparaba alocado. Apretó los labios intentando que no lo dominara el miedo, tenía que pensar en su objetivo, después de todo sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, o bueno al menos lo sabía de una manera teórica. Eren buscó su boca para besarlo pero Levi apenas fue capaz de responderle.

—Bueno, a ver si me colabora un poco aquí, ¿no? —rezongó de nuevo Eren y luego le palmeó el borde del cuerpo a la altura del trasero.

—S-sí, pero usted, a ver si usted es más ge-gentil.

—Pues resulta que no le prometí gentilezas en nuestro contrato, ¿cierto?

—Ya veo, que rencoroso resultó usted, Sir. Entonces, si yo soy más dócil y obediente, ¿usted será más gentil?

—Solo porque es la primera vez, no esperes que me contenga en lo sucesivo.

—Gr-gracias por su consideración, en-entonces.

Eren se apoyó en sus manos y refregó sus cuerpos desnudos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a emitir feromonas alpha para incentivar a Levi que aún estaba algo perplejo. Tal vez debería haberse acostado con Farlan, después de todo. Aspiró el delicioso aroma que exudaba Eren, fuerte y poderoso, como era de esperarse de un alpha de su alcurnia y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, al menos su tensión empezó a ceder y su piel empezó a subir de temperatura.

Para cuando Eren buscó su boca esta vez la colisión se sintió mucho mejor, más adecuada. El hombre era demandante y apenas le daba tiempo de devolverle las atenciones, pero bueno, esto no era un acto romántico, sino puramente físico.

—¿Usted no va a ayudar con su aroma, mmm? —Le susurró Eren sobre el oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

—S-sí, sí, bueno, deme unos minutos, que, que a mí me cuesta, ¡oiga!

Lo giró como un omelette en una sartén y Levi sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza, trató de mantener la compostura y se puso a recitar poemas mentalmente para no perder el temple, aunque era difícil mantener la concentración cuando el alpha estaba tocándolo de una manera tan indecente, se mordió el brazo con suavidad, solo para evitar sonidos vergonzosos cuando sintió que la boca del hombre le exploraba lugares donde nunca le había dado el sol antes.

Eren empujó la cadera de Levi hacia abajo para pegarla al colchón y se le trepó encima, mordisqueando sobre su nuca en las glándulas que producían las feromonas, estimulándolas, el cuerpo de Levi se estaba encendiendo pero a la vez estaba inseguro, un poco angustiado, empujaba su tolerancia al límite, no es como si rechazara al alpha, era que todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—¡Ah!

Eren deslizó un dedo en su interior y sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, no por dolor y de hecho estaba empezando a lubricarse, lo que sucedía es que empezaba a pesarle la educación, las palabras de su madre, las de Farlan, ¿estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Estaba entregándolo todo por un sueño que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir, ¿pero qué opciones tenía? ¿Quedarse en el pueblo y vivir como amo de casa y parturiente, como todos? No, valía la pena arriesgarse, no tenía otra opción.

Eren le palmeó el trasero y el omega giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo sorprendido, el alpha estaba sonriendo con sorna y le molestó en demasía esa expresión.

—A ver si se me pone flojito, querido, que así como está no se va a poder.

—E-eso intento.

Apretó los dientes pero era notable por su respiración y su expresión que estaba sufriendo. Eren suspiró hastiado y se acostó a su lado tratando de mantener a raya su frustración. Nunca había tenido que estar en esas faenas de excitar a un omega, por lo general se le pegaban como abejas a la miel, más de una vez hasta le habían suplicado que los sometiera. Le parecía bastante molesto tener que hacer todo el trabajo solo, entendía que el chico no tenía experiencia, pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesto y eso que la paga era más que buena.

—Discúlpeme, Sir —dijo Levi acercándose con cautela, a sabiendas de que no podía permitir que el alpha se fuera sin haberlo hecho al menos una vez, no podía permitir que se arrepintiera—. Es cierto que nunca hice esto, pero yo... yo haré lo posible, solo téngame un poco de paciencia, aprenderé rápido, se lo prometo, no se dé por vencido.

—No me di por vencido, solo estaba tomando un receso. Venga, aquí, tóqueme, será mejor si conocemos nuestros cuerpos.

Levi asintió y se sentó algo temeroso sobre sus piernas, observó el cuerpo del alpha de pies a cabeza y estiró sus manos a esa piel dorada intentando que no se notara que le costaba. Sin dudas esto era una prueba de fuego, pero su determinación nunca había sido tan firme, nada lo detendría. Capturó el miembro con sus manos y ¡vaya! Incluso poniendo una mano arriba de la otra aún quedaba parte de carne sin cubrir. Él mismo tenía un miembro del que se sentía orgulloso, pero al lado de eso quedaba bastante opacado, trató de acariciarlo como lo hacía consigo mismo cuando lo atacaban los calores.

Eren observó su rostro, el omega parecía concentrado en lo que hacía y tenía la punta de la roja lengua fuera de los labios, por el costado derecho apretada con sus rosados y finos labios, le recordó por unos segundos a un pequeño cachorro de raza Pug que tenía cuando era niño, sin dudas era un gesto tierno. Tal vez no tenía la fisonomía de la mayoría de los omegas que había conocido, en general generosos de carne, con lindas curvas y miradas coquetas, aunque no le hacía falta, había algo muy atractivo en esa voz grave que empleaba para contra argumentarle, esa mirada rasgada y estoica, esas caderas pálidas, el vientre tenso y marcado, los brazos los tenía más bronceados que el resto del cuerpo y sus manos lejos de ser suaves y mullidas tenían algunas callosidades y venas azules que le surcaban el dorso. Así todo, era un conjunto de detalles que le estaban gustando más de lo que hubiera admitido. Le acarició el contorno del cuerpo, empezando por los muslos, una caricia sutil con la falange de sus dedos y se sorprendió cuando lo sintió estremecerse (los poros de la piel se le erizaron y al fin liberó un pequeño gemido que le supo a gloria), cuando arrastró sus dedos por encima del costillar.

—Ah, es que, es que ahí s-soy un pelín cos-cosquilloso —se excusó el omega y Eren sonrió complacido.

—A ver si hace algo más con esa boca que hablar —lo instó empujando su cadera hacia arriba, divirtiéndose con la expresión del omega que abrió los ojos consternado y dejó quietas las manos sin saber muy bien como continuar—. Tiene que lamer y chupar, no es algo muy difícil.

—Sí, sí, ya me doy cuenta.

Se agachó un poco hacia adelante, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por las orejas, que nunca había tenido el miembro de un alpha tan cerca y ¿cómo le iba a hacer él con la boca tan pequeña para cubrirlo? Oró en sus pensamientos para tomar un poco de coraje y abrió sus fauces para dar la primera lamida, rogando a todos los santos que la cosa esa estuviera limpia por lo menos, aunque así aparentaba. Bueno, no tenía gusto a nada desagradable, aunque tampoco entendía demasiado la dinámica. El hombre tenía una buena mata de pelos pero estaban recortados, negros y brillantes y no sabía por qué estaba fijándose justamente en eso.

—Vamos, vamos, póngale más entusiasmo —lo animó el alpha y Levi carraspeó para luego tomarlo con una de sus manos y tratar de metérselo a la boca.

¡Jesucristo resucitado! Apenas le cabía, pero le puso empeño y notó que el alpha fruncía el entrecejo.

—Oiga, no me vaya a rasgar con esos filosos dientes suyos, tenga cuidado.

Esto no era una empresa fácil, que de buenas a primeras no le iba a salir bien, eso era seguro. Notó como el alpha lo empujaba por los hombros y lo dejaba boca arriba sobre la cama.

—Bueno, bueno, al parecer si le voy a tener que dar lecciones después de todo, preste atención cómo se tiene que hacer que no se lo voy a explicar dos veces —dijo con molestia para luego colocarse entre las blancas piernas y comenzar su labor bucal.

Levi se tapó la boca cuando Eren se lo metió a la suya, de inmediato una especie de oleada mística le sacudió el cuerpo y lo dejó sumido en un éxtasis de placer y sorpresa, aunque insistía en no liberar sonidos, era imposible, algunos gemidos se le escapaban cuando tragaba en seco y luego intentaba respirar. Ese alpha era mágico, ¡qué cosas las que hacía con su lengua! Con razón todos pedían una chupadita (al menos un par de alphas borrachos que se cruzó por el pueblo donde le gritaron varias obscenidades que en ese momento él no supo entender), esto era la gloria. Levantó las caderas en busca de más deleite y levantó un poco su cabeza para observar lo que acontecía, recibió una severa mirada en respuesta y con un sonido acuoso y de vicio, Eren despegó su boca para hablarle.

—¿Ha entendido como es?

—O-oh, mmm, t-tal vez ne-necesito una lección m-más a-apropiada, señor, demasiado breve p-para aprender, pro-prosiga, por favor.

Por primera vez le vio una sonrisa espontánea, una que no lastimaba, ni buscaba humillarlo, Eren se agachó y lo lamió incontables veces, logrando que se retorciera de gusto, mientras sus hábiles manos le acariciaban sobre las costillas, en esos lugares recientemente descubiertos donde le provocaba aún más. Al fin el alpha pudo sentir su esencia, nada siquiera parecido a lo que hubiera aspirado antes, las feromonas de Levi eran como ráfagas de aire frío, mentolado pero con un fondo ligeramente dulce. El aroma de los omegas siempre le parecía algo en verdad empalagoso, al principio era delicioso de aspirar, pero a los pocos minutos lo sofocaba, esto era distinto, fresco, agradable en verdad.

Levi sintió la saliva escurriéndose entre sus piernas, mezclándose con la clara lubricación que empezaba a salir de su cuerpo y no quería que el alpha se detuviera, aspiró el aroma de su compañero de coito y le encantó, era un tanto picante y avasallador, como si le pintaran todo el cuerpo de rojo, sintió el calor anidándose en su bajo vientre y al fin dejó caer su mano para jadear extasiado, sus pupilas se dilataron mansamente y entonces estuvo listo.

Eren soltó su miembro y se hundió más abajo sobre su abertura, un fragante aroma almizclado lo sedujo y lamió de nuevo buscando insertar su lengua en ese lugar privado.

—¡Dios! —resopló Levi, la boca pastosa y llena de saliva, ¿con que esto era tener sexo? Se sentía fantástico.

—Bueno, creo que ya está listo, vamos a avanzar.

—S-sí, pe-pero recuerde, con gentileza.

—Sí, tengo gentileza de sobra para usted.

Levi inspiró y aguantó la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos y Eren casi se larga a reír.

—Así no va a ver nada.

—¿Se supone que debo mi-mirar?

—No tenga miedo, joven, míreme por favor, que así todo tieso es un poco... incómodo.

Levi abrió un ojo y después el otro, respiró pausado y trató de relajarse, si todo había salido más o menos bien hasta ahora, entonces no había nada de qué asustarse, hasta que Eren empujó la primera vez y entonces se le frunció hasta el espíritu.

—Ah, usted es demasiado, demasiado estrecho.

—N-no, usted es, ¡ouch!, es demasiado gr-grande.

—¡Relájese, santo cielo!

—Es que... es que, ¡no va a entrar!

—Bueno, ya un poco entró, ¿no lo siente?

—¡¿Qué si no lo siento?! Apenas puedo respirar.

Eren dejó de empujar y comenzó a reírse abiertamente, mientras Levi tenía la vista vidriosa y sentía las repercusiones de la risa sobre su cuerpo, miró al alpha y a pesar de que le dolía, aunque estaba lubricado y todo, se comenzó a reír también y tuvieron que posponer el acto. Eren se puso de pie y sacó un fino cigarrillo de una cajetilla de plata que estaba entre sus ropas, se acercó a una vela y lo encendió.

—Cónvideme, por favor —le pidió Levi con el cabello revuelto y una expresión de desilusión, el amo le acercó uno.

—Menudo problema —dijo el alpha sentándose a su lado.

—Usted discúlpeme, señor, que no sabía que esto iba a ser tan complejo.

—¿Le duele aún?

—No, ya no tanto —dijo tratando de mirarse entre las piernas—. Pero bueno, mi abuela siempre decía que el que persevera siempre triunfa, solo hay que seguir intentando.

—¡Vaya optimismo el suyo!

—¿Ya quiere claudicar? No sea cobarde.

—No quiero lastimarlo, así no funcionan las cosas.

—Que no soy de cristal, ¡vamos! Luego del cigarrillo será más fácil, total que ya se hizo un poco de espacio ¿cierto?

Eren suspiró, terminaron de fumar y volvieron a la faena. Esta vez el alpha lo puso de costado y comenzó a besarle la espalda, la nuca, lamió su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a succionar los bordes de la misma, Levi entró en clima más rápido que la primera vez y se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones, las manos del alpha eran calientes, apretaban fuerte y se sentía muy rico para ser honestos. En esta ocasión Eren le metió dos dedos en su boca para empaparlos de saliva y luego trató de deslizarlos dentro de su cuerpo, al principio se sintió incómodo pero a medida que los movía empezó a entender y su cuerpo comenzó a responder a los estímulos, empujando sus caderas y gimiendo dulcemente. Le palpó el pecho y le apretó las rosadas tetillas logrando nuevas y lindas reacciones.

—Ahí, haga eso de nuevo, oh, se s-siente bien.

El omega se giró y buscó la boca del alpha, aún le estremecía sentir esa áspera lengua metiéndose entre sus labios, pero tenía algo de íntimo y excitante al mismo tiempo, sus manos palparon el pecho contrario y Eren dejó que explorara cuánto quisiera, olvidó que el propósito inicial de todo aquello era simplemente preñarlo y ya, la verdad se estaba volviendo una situación divertida. Se acariciaron, se estimularon, rodaron por la cama y finalmente lo intentaron de nuevo. Esta vez el miembro del alpha ingresó con cierta dificultad, pero al menos la cabeza y unos centímetros más pudieron alojarse en ese ajustado y aterciopelado canal. Se detuvo cuando notó a Levi respirando entre dientes y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Ya, quédese tranquilo que hasta aquí será por ahora, no exijamos más de lo que se puede.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Falta mucho? —dijo mirando hacia abajo con temor.

—Deje de preocuparse y festejemos que vamos bien. ¿Adónde quedó su entusiasmo?

—Deme u-unos minutos que ya, ya lo recupero.

Se besaron largamente, Eren dejó que ese cuerpo nuevo se acostumbrara y con un auto control digno de un rey, solo se movió un poco, meciéndose adentro y afuera con suavidad. Levi apretaba los dientes de tanto en tanto, pero entre los besos, las caricias y el calor, se relajó paulatinamente y dejó de sufrir, tampoco es que le encantara lo que estaban haciendo, pero entendía que para ser su primera vez, no estaba tan mal. Eren lo masturbó y luego de un rato salió de adentro suyo para juntar ambos miembros y magrearlos con sus manos enormes, eso se sintió excelente, en pocos minutos terminó y el alpha también. Una enorme cantidad de esencia líquida, algo blanquecina y pegajosa le quedó sobre el vientre. Levi lo tocó con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, curioso de saber qué sabor tendría.

—Usted es una criatura muy desconcertante —soltó Eren recostándose a su lado.

—No sabe mal, pero prefiero el vino.

Eren volvió a reírse y le acercó la botella que se terminaron mientras charlaban y el calor iba dejando sus cuerpos. Eren lo llevó a la bañera del cuarto y pidió a la servidumbre algunos jarros con agua caliente. Allí se encargó de bañarlo y Levi hizo lo mismo pensando que debía devolver el favor.

—¿Se siente bien? Está sangrando un poco —dijo el alpha preocupado.

Si bien aún escocía apenas, no era para morirse.

—Eso es normal, mi madre dijo que las primeras veces puede pasar, no es para alarmarse, ya no duele, ¿a usted, a usted le duele?

—No, en absoluto.

Se secaron y se fueron a dormir, Levi vio como el hombre se vestía para marcharse y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, quería reconfortarse con el calor del alpha y acurrucarse como su instinto demandaba, pero no lo dijo.

—Entonces volveré mañana —le dijo el hombre, que aunque seguía siendo altanero, se lo notaba un poco más blando.

—Está bien, prometo no escaparme —dijo Levi suspirando y cubriéndose con las colchas de la enorme cama.

—Si se escapa no podré pagarle por sus servicios. Buenas noches, si necesita algo solo jale el cordón —le informó mientras señalaba la cuerda a un costado del dosel.

Al siguiente día se levantó al alba, como era su costumbre, y apenas salió del cuarto dos mujeres le ofrecieron traerle el desayuno, preguntó por el amo, pero al parecer el alpha desayunaba solo en su propio cuarto, por lo que se escabulló a la cocina y allí estuvo al lado del hogar mientras tomaba un jarro de té negro con panes caseros que fueron de su agrado. Hablaba animadamente con la servidumbre hasta que el tal Robert lo fue a buscar.

Le explicó que no debería estar buscando hacer sociales con los trabajadores de la casa, que eso no le gustaba al amo, pero Levi no le prestó atención. Estar encerrado todo el día era demasiado aburrido, por lo que salió a los jardines, estaba un poco frío y nublado, pero eso no le impidió andar por todas partes inspeccionando los alrededores. Claro que no sabía que desde uno de los pisos altos había dos enormes ojos verdes siguiendo sus pasos. Eren detuvo la lectura que estaba haciendo y observó como el omega corría de un lado al otro, olisqueando las flores y tocando el pasto, tal como un animalito. En cierto momento por andar correteando se tropezó y cayó con el trasero arriba provocando que se riera ante eso.

—Señor, su té de las diez —dijo el mayordomo mientras dejaba una bandeja sobre el escritorio, no le había pasado desapercibido el interés del amo y ese semblante de ojos brillantes que hacía años que no le veía.

—¿Desea elegir el almuerzo, señor?

—No, prepara algunos sándwiches y frutas frescas, comeré afuera el día de hoy.

—¿Afuera, señor?

—Sí, en el patio, como un picnic, avísale al omega que requiero de su presencia para almorzar.

—Así será, señor.

Aunque la mayoría de los días Eren tenía que ir a trabajar en la ciudad, procuraba regresar antes para poder reunirse con el omega, por las noches no dejaba de frecuentar la habitación del invitado y les llevó tres encuentros más hasta que finalmente pudieron completar todo el proceso "como Dios manda".

Eren estaba distinto, lo notaban todos los sirvientes y sus amigos citadinos, Levi por otra parte se sentía estimulado en las conversaciones con el alpha, ya que sabía mucho sobre el mundo y todas las cosas que él quería conocer en el futuro.

Esa noche se sintió distinto, probablemente porque su celo estaba próximo, de manera que lo esperó desnudo y bastante excitado. Eren se sorprendió al verlo tan dispuesto y por supuesto que no lo hizo esperar. No llegó a decirle ni buenas noches que ya tenía al omega trepado sobre su cuerpo, besándolo con premura mientras intentaba no caerse pero a la vez trataba de sacarle la ropa. Eren a duras penas llegó a la cama maniobrando para quitarse los pantalones porque no había tiempo para el saco, el chaleco la camisa y todo lo demás.

Con la prenda por las rodillas Eren ingresó a esa cálida cavidad de un solo empujón, Levi encogió las puntas de sus pies ante la poco decorosa intromisión, pero ya estaba familiarizado con el acto, de manera que gruñó de satisfacción y exigió más y más mientras sus feromonas explotaban junto a las del alpha y sus caderas colisionaban una y otra vez.

A Dios gracias y el hombre tenía puesta su ropa encima porque si no las uñas del omega le hubieran dejado surcos sanguinolentos, giraron bruscamente y Levi se adueñó de la situación montándolo con ganas, Eren estaba en éxtasis, no duraron mucho hasta llegar al clímax. Sintió sus entrañas calientes al llenarse del esperma ajeno y tembló de gusto.

—Otra vez, otra vez, por favor —suplicó moviendo aún su cintura y sonriendo coquetamente.

—No hace falta que lo pida, joven Levi.

Eren salió brevemente del apretado interior y notó con satisfacción como espesas gotas escurrían de la abertura roja e hinchada. Se quitó la ropa a tirones, tal vez la rompió un poco, pero no podía importarle menos, porque necesitaba sentir la fricción con la piel ajena. Lamió el sudor sobre su cuello y mordisqueó el pecho blanco y bonito, mientras su entrepierna se inflamaba a tiempo récord. Ese omega le hacía perder la cabeza. Esta vez lo acostó boca abajo y le abrió las nalgas con sus manos para mirar mejor el espectáculo, friccionó su miembro ya erecto contra la abertura y lo hizo varias veces más hasta escuchar como el omega renegaba molesto, recién entonces comenzó a invadirlo tramo a tramo, deleitándose con los sonidos de gozo que Levi le prodigaba, que a la vez se mezclaban con los suyos propios.

Era una adicción, no podía detenerse, nunca tenía suficiente del otro, tal vez por eso había empezado a quedarse en su habitación, tal vez por eso no le molestaba despertarse con él entre sus brazos, o dejar que eligiera la comida, o que salieran de tanto en tanto a olisquear las flores del jardín, o que lo dejara plantar una cantidad exorbitante de girasoles, que claro no iban a florecer porque el clima de esas tierras no era para esas plantas, pero igualmente lo dejó.

—¿Por qué quiere tener un hijo con tanto ahínco, señor? —dijo Levi mientras ordenaba los libros en el despacho personal del alpha, cosa que no dejaba que hiciera ni Robert que lo conocía hacía veinticinco años, pero bueno, una vez que le dejara al omega no mataba a nadie.

—Quiero criar un niño, darle mi apellido, mis costumbres, que sea capaz de heredar todo esto.

—Bueno, normalmente uno buscaría una pareja, digo, como es usual en estos casos, incluso si a usted no le gusta el flirteo y todo eso, con que le arreglen un buen matrimonio...

—No, no quiero eso. Mis padres fueron forzados a contraer nupcias y, agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, pero pienso que es mejor traer al mundo un hijo deseado. ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿No desea casarse, formar una familia?

—Es lo que todos piensan que quieren los omegas, ¿cierto? Es un plan aburrido, señor, yo quiero estudiar y tener una profesión —dijo con los ojos brillantes y determinados—. Quiero ser doctor, como, usted sabe, tener la capacidad de curar dolencias, aliviar malestares, asistir a partos, todo eso. La vida es realmente un breve respiro y no quiero irme con remordimientos, quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

—¿Tener una familia es desperdiciar el tiempo?

—No, pero... no es mi sueño.

—Ahora, ¿pero qué sucederá cuando usted envejezca? En este momento tiene energía y motivaciones, pero a todo mundo le llega un momento en que la juventud se acaba —dijo mientras se acercaba y le sacaba el libro que tenía entre las manos para colocarlo en el estante—, su casa estará vacía, porque aunque cultive amistades ellos no lo acompañarán hasta el final, créame, así sucede. ¿Y entonces qué? Por mucha fortuna que acumule, esa no le servirá para comprar compañía suficiente —dicho lo cual le acarició con suavidad el cuello.

—Bueno, a usted si le ha servido, ¿o me equivoco?

Eren se alejó suspirando profundo, volvió a sentarse y retomó sus labores en silencio. Levi fue el que acortó distancias esta vez y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, el alpha fijó sus ojos en él y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Señor, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —dijo con un tono caliente y sugerente.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Tómeme, aquí mismo.

Se giró apoyando su pecho contra el roble del escritorio y levantando su cadera ya desnuda a esas alturas, el pantalón arruchado entre sus tobillos, la lubricación reluciendo entre sus piernas. Claro que aceptó la oferta, claro que lo aceptaba cada vez, incluso cuando no era él quien lo buscaba, porque sabía que no podía negarse, que hacía rato había dejado de tener el control, de ser el dueño de la situación, tal vez Levi también lo sabía.

Se aferró a la madera del costado con la mano, mientras sentía como el alpha lo embestía una y otra vez, era rudo pero hasta cierto punto, como si pudiera mirarlo por dentro y saber cuándo era demasiado, y lo deseaba cada vez, incluso por encima de su objetivo, había algo inevitable en esa monstruosa atracción que sentía, no sabía cómo apagar ese calor, esa necesidad de sentirlo cercano, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no podía dejarse arrastrar, ya fuera con Eren o en el pueblo, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si renunciaba a su propio sueño? Simplemente, no podía.

A los cuatro meses de habitar en la mansión, Levi finalmente quedó encinta, confirmado por el doctor, hubiera deseado que el suceso fuera después, puesto que quería seguir intimando con el alpha, pero dado que ya había cumplido el requisito, no sería necesario hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, si Levi pensaba que por estar en ese estado el alpha perdería interés hasta que naciera el bebé, estaba muy equivocado. Lo llevaba a la ciudad para elegir ropa cómoda, comprar muebles, productos, incluso útiles que usaría cuando finalmente pudiera partir a estudiar, y por supuesto que intimaron muchas, muchas veces más.

—Usted, es muy amable conmigo, me siento en deuda —dijo Levi una noche mientras cenaban en el enorme salón, esta vez ya sentado al lado del amo.

—No diga eso, usted no me debe nada, yo me siento contento con todo lo que está aconteciendo, si usted está a gusto, mejor para el desarrollo del bebé. Por cierto, me gustaría que me acompañara esta noche al salón de los libros, si es que no se encuentra muy agotado.

—Con gusto lo haré, señor.

Luego de la abundante cena, se dirigieron a ese lugar, caminaron por el recinto y Levi se acercó a los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín, las noches en la residencia eran hermosas, la luna semi llena planeaba sobre un firmamento limpio y cargado de estrellas.

—Levi, me urge hablar con usted de algo muy importante —dijo el alpha con solemnidad—. No quiero que usted malinterprete las cosas y crea que solo me preocupo por el futuro de mi progenie, que es sin duda importante, pero usted también lo es —el más bajo abrió grande sus ojos y apretó la copa de jugo entre sus manos, su corazón echando carrera de inmediato—. Siempre le hui a los compromisos, detestaba el trabajo de los consortes, esas propuestas vacías para unirme con gente extraña solo en pos de acrecentar las posesiones o tener más valor en el apellido, quise hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, tal vez sobrestimé la importancia de los afectos. He tenido una vida llena de abundancia material, pero le soy honesto al decirle que nunca me sentí de esta manera —Eren tomó la mano de Levi que estaba aturdido por tamaña confesión inesperada—. Quisiera que usted se quedara conmigo, Levi, es decir, con nosotros, ya que próximamente seremos más, no quiero interferir en sus objetivos, ni faltar a mi palabra, pues le daré lo prometido en el acuerdo, pero si usted me diera la oportunidad, yo quisiera darle todo, o al menos lo que fuera que usted esperara de mí. Si quiere recibirse, estudiar otra carrera, si quiere viajar, o quedarse, invitar a su familia, yo le acepto todo, mi querido Levi. Yo le amo.

Levi se alejó un poco asustado, otro poco confundido, sintiendo que quería decir si y decir no, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Yo, no sé, no sé, no estoy preparado para esto, entienda, señor, me siento muy halagado, pe-pero-

Eren lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él y lo besó con delicadeza, con verdadero amor.

—Le prometo no interferir en ninguno de sus sueños, me cortaría antes una mano que hacerlo.

—Estoy cansado, quisiera ir a dormir, señor, tal vez podamos retomar esta... charla más adelante, supongo que me dará mi tiempo para pensarlo, ¿cierto?

—En efecto, lo esperaré, ahora, durante este período de gestación, incluso si el niño nace y usted se va, créame —dijo envolviendo la mano de Levi con la suya y llevándola a su pecho—, que yo siempre voy a esperarlo.

No fue fácil, entre los síntomas del embarazo que se iban haciendo cada vez más y más intensos, dolores, naúseas, mareos, no alejaba al alpha pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, había construido su próximo futuro en base a mentalizarse que no quería una familia antes de recibirse y trabajar bien.

Pero Eren no le pedía que abandonara sus sueños, simplemente le pedía que se uniera a los suyos, ¿pero acaso podían sus dos metas converger en algún punto sin dañarse mutuamente? Tampoco es como si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, tenía el hijo de ambos en el vientre, no sentía culpa de dejarlo con Eren, puesto que sabía que sería un excelente padre y que le daría todo lo que el niño necesitara. ¿Los sueños podían convivir en armonía?

Suspiró y caminó hasta el cuarto del alpha, tocó antes de entrar y apenas se anunció Eren le abrió la puerta, lo dejó entrar e inspeccionar como siempre hacía, como un ratón que ingresa a una casa nueva. Sabía que el alpha lo anhelaba, que su mirada no le mentía, que el amor había anidado en él, pero no estaba seguro que sucediera lo mismo en su corazón. Allí estaba cómodo, consentido y mimado, era fácil equivocarse, era natural el confundirse y no podía aceptar una propuesta sin saber si podría mantenerla en el futuro, por otra parte, ¿qué sucedería si se iba y lo perdía todo? ¿Si ya alejado de lo necesario se daba cuenta de su error? Eren podía decirle que lo esperaría toda la vida, pero él no podía ser tan ingenuo, y egoísta, de creer que otra persona llegara y no fuera capaz de llenar ese vacío y hacerlos felices.

Cuando el pequeño Elain nació, Levi pidió que se lo llevaran de inmediato, no quería mirarlo ni una sola vez, porque en el preciso instante en que lo hiciera, quedaría prendado por completo, aceptaría esa vida, esa familia y se odiaría por siempre por haber renunciado a lo que de verdad quería, no podía traicionar sus principios y sus ideales. Le llevó tres días poder levantarse y hacer las cosas por sí mismo, el parto había sido bastante agresivo.

Mientras llenaba una valija, no mucho más grande que con la que había llegado, sintió las gotas de leche materna bajarle por el pecho cubierto de vendas, dolía, su cuerpo mutilado, la herida que le recordaba sobre la existencia de ese hijo a cada momento, las esporádicas visitas de Eren para consultarle si necesitaba algo o si su salud estaba bien. El alpha fue respetuoso, no le insistió ni trató de convencerlo, sabía que no podía, ese omega era terco y persistente, lo había aprendido con la convivencia, el alpha estaba lidiando entre el duelo de perder al que consideraba su pareja, aunque no fuera recíproco, y la felicidad de tener un retoño sano, hermoso y gritón que le demandaba atención a cada momento.

Frente al carruaje le tomó ambas manos, le besó el dorso, y le deseó la mejor de las suertes, el más limpio de los éxitos y que si quería, o si podía, le escribiera para saber que estaba bien. Levi lo abrazó, porque impulsivo como era no le iban las tertulias y las diplomacias ridículas, lo abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con Eren y le quitó un pañuelo que el alpha solía llevar siempre en el bolsillo de su traje. No miró atrás, no hubiera visto nada de todas maneras porque las lágrimas le brotaban sin parar cuando cerró la puerta y los caballos se pusieron en marcha, solo apretó esa pieza de tela blanca contra su rostro para inhalar las últimas hebras del aroma del alpha que había quedado con el corazón quebrado por su partida.

Pasaron dos largos años, dos lentos y desoladores años, en los que Levi reflexionó, estudió, aprobó exámenes, lloró a lágrima viva y entendió, que debía apurarse y recuperar aquel otro sueño que creía que no era suyo... pero lo era.

Una mañana de primavera, anunciado anteriormente por una frágil carta de tres oraciones escritas a las apuradas, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se apersonó en esa residencia que le resultaba tan familiar, ni Robert ni ninguno de los sirvientes vino a su encuentro, ya que había mucha gente yendo y viniendo para afrontar la enorme mudanza que se llevaba a cabo. Caminó con pasos temblorosos, su pelo algo largo le cubría hasta un poco más por encima de los ojos y por detrás le tocaba los hombros, como un manto de noche eterna, sobre el saco de terciopelo azul. Nadie le preguntó por su presencia, ni tampoco lo corrieron, siguió caminando como un fantasma, como un ser invisible a los ojos de todos, hasta que llegó al verde pasto del jardín, donde el alpha correteaba al niño que sostenía un girasol entre las manos. El hombre levantó la vista y sonrió tranquilo.

—Se ha tardado, joven, por más que quise no logré que los girasoles le esperaran, Elain ya ha empezado a cosecharlos.

Y al fin los sueños se convirtieron en uno solo, el del alpha, el del omega, el del niño, el de todos...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
